Unforgiving Legends
by TRlove
Summary: Lara is sent off on another raid in Egypt, A raid more dangerous then any others she has faced, a raid that forces her to battle more immortal gods than the ever expected she could live through. BUM BUM BUUMMM! Warning: Swearing, OH EM GEE! No one cares


Lara groaned as her knees hit the dusty ground, her guns tumbling away from her reach. She breathed heavily and looked up with hated at the face in front of her.

"I never did like you" she said. Without warning the robot went for her, pinning her down hard. Quickly Lara kicked up, flipping backwards and sending "Dennis" as she liked to call him, to the ground. Taking this as an opportunity she dived for her guns and unloaded the whole clip on the robot. With a final robotic moan it slumped lightly to the ground, sending sparks everywhere.

A voice crackled on her headset

"Lara do you know how expensive those mail order robots are?"

"Zip if you remind me one more time ill be docking the price of them from your pay"

The voice laughed huskily, then cleared his throat. "Right im looking forward to it. But tell me, you busy tomorrow?"

Lara smiled lightly, turned and started making her way through the Croft Manor grounds "Why? Am i going somewhere?"

"I'll tell you when you get back inside" and with the the voice crackled out.

Minutes later Lara was walking through the huge and brightly lit main hall of Croft Manor. Zip, who was sitting at his usual computer, looked up and waved. Alister was staring intently at some dusty looking book. What Lara loved most about the great hall was that no matter where you stood, you would see what everyone was doing, and the way your footsteps echoed across the room, so everyone could hear you coming.

"Right Zip" she said when the finally reached the other side of the room. "Where is the lucky location?"

"I just thought of something inappropriate" Zip said as he looked up at Lara

Lara sighed and glanced at Zips computer screen

"Egypt?" she asked "Isnt that a little cliche? I mean, i've been there so many times its not funny"

"And your going again"

Alister walked over and dumped the large book he was reading on the desk with a big THWACK, the pages flipped lightly and rested apon a page listing the gods of ancient Egypt. A small paragraph read "Egyptian legend has it that a huge underground temple dedicated to each of the gods lies underground somewhere in western Egypt, inside waits an ancient talisman called "The talisman of Amun". The holder of which has the power to summon Gods and deem havoc or peace on the world"

When Lara finished reading the page she looked up at her researchers. "Amun; King of the Gods. Is that all it says?" She asked

"All this book says, but not many books exist for this legend, its little known" Alister replied

"And everyone knows that little known things are more fun to look for" Zip added with a shrug. "Its only normal that the temple is dedicated to all the gods, but the talisman worships only the king though"

A sly grin crossed Lara's face. "All the gods" she mused "Now that would be interesting..."

She bit her lip and looked up. "I dont see what i have to loose, make the usual preparations" She called as she walked back across the foyer and up the grand stairs to her study.

"Nothing to loose except your life" Zip and Alister mumbled in unison.

Egypt, Africa, 1:25pm, 5th April.

Lara stood above a small opening somewhere in the desert in Western Egypt, the wind whipping through her pony tailed hair and sending it billowing around her face.

The sun shone piercingly on her back, burning slightly. She took off her sunglasses and put them in her bag, thanked the guide and jumped through. With an echoing thud her boots hit the floor and the cloak she was wearing billowed off her shoulders. The light from the opening was enough to light a portion on the room she was in, but not enough. She flicked on the small but powerful light on her backpack strap and looked around. 

The room was seemly innocent, a typical Egyptian tomb. About 6 pillars were positioned in the centre of the room, each with a different egyptian figure painted on each side, and -naturally- hieroglyphics lined the outer walls, on the other side of the room was a door, and to her left was another. Casually, Lara switched on her headset and scanned the room to give her researches a look.

"It looks pretty innocent" Said Zip

"Yes but its the Egyptians your talking about here" Came Alister's light British voice. Lara took two light steps forward and crouched down to the floor where a thin red line ran along the room.

"What do you think its for?" She said

"Looks like a trap" Replied Alister smoothly. Lara stood up and stepped forward cautiously. Nothing. She took another step and instantly huge spears emerged from the walls, they slowly but surely started moving inward towards her, But as they got nearer they sped up.

"Shit shit!" said Zip "You got two rooms, where are you gonna go?"

Lara looked back and forth between the two rooms, but both were too far away to reach in time. The brunetts brown eyes fell apon a long thin pole lying near her feet. It was black and had gold rings running around it, with the head of a cobra on the end.

"The pole!" Alister shrieked, like a girl "The POLE!"

Lara didnt need to be told another time, the dived for the pole, jumped up and stuck it between the two walls. The hit each end with a BANG. The strain on the pole was causing it it bend and groan. Lara snapped out of staring at it and ran for the nearest door before the pole snapped in two, As she rolled through the opening the spikes hit each other with a shriek and sparks. Lara took a deep calming breath and surveyed the hallway in front of her. 

The walls were dusty, duh, and the floor was covered in sand. Streaks on Sunlight glowed through some cracks in the ceiling with small waterfalls of sand filing through with the coming and going with the wind. It was all quite typically innocent.

She didnt bother commenting to Zip and Alister and she casually drew her guns and jogged around the corner. She then paused and smiled at the holes in the walls she saw ahead of her. 

"Honestly" she mused "This is all too obvious." She holstered her guns and casually kicked a small loose piece of stone ahead of her, as if she were walking down the street and needed something to occupy her. The stone flew a bit, bounced twice and settled in the middle of the hallway. Nothing happened for about a second when arrows started firing out of the holes like cannons with dust as smoke. 

"Look around first, and see if there is a way over them" Said Alister nervously. Lara agreed silently and scanned the walls for foot or handholds. Nothing, of course. Lara sighed and 

lunged forward without comment, planting her hands on the ground and flipping off them, landing on her feet, lunging and doing the same again until she did a midair twist and landed at the bend at the end. 

"whoa even i felt the wind on that last one!" Zip said.

"Dont complain Zip, do me a favour and see if i can get some of these installed in the hallway to my room"

"Ahah..." Zip laughed. Not knowing if she was being serious or just blowing what happened off.

"While you do that Zip" came Alister's voice "Get some of those walls that almost killed Lara before. You can call it an early birthday present"

The three chuckled together softly. "Anyway Lara, keep going"

Lara nodded and she drew her guns again and walked along the corner in the hallway. At the end was a small open room, with only the light from the hall keeping it slightly lit. Flicking on her shoulder light she drew forward slowly. She stopped before she stepped in and listened.

"What? I dont hear anything?"

"Hush Zip"

When Lara was quite sure the roof wasnt about to cave in or any loud evil things were inside, she stepped through and scanned the corners with her backpack light.

"I see dead people" Zip whispered. Lara heard a THWACK through the headset and Zip groaning "Ouch".

Lara chuckled and took another step forward. The wind from the hallway was rushing through making an eerie ghost noise creeping her out. Something glinted from the corner of Lara's eye, She turned towards it and saw two perfectly round bright orbs floating, moving evenly up and down in the dark far away. 

Entranced, Lara started walking towards it, reaching out.

"Uhhh...Lara?" Came Alisters voice "Lara i wouldnt..."

Lara went closer still, holstering her guns and stretching her fingers as far as she could. All she wanted to do was touch it, she didnt even know why. But the more she tried to tear herself away, she more she felt herself drawn to it. Only centimeters away, The orbs came into place.

"LARA!!"

The "orbs" lunged forward to reveal a leathery face with flesh and bandages hanging off. The mummy grabbed Lara's arm and threw her across the room. She hit the wall with a loud THUD and a scream.

"LARA GET UP!!!! GET UP!" Zip and Alisters screamed echoed around the darkness. But she was still dazed. The mummy leaped onto Lara's chest, pinning her down. It growled down into her face, Lara could almost SEE its putrid breath. It sniffed and looked at her arm, which was now flowing heavily with blood and licked it roughly. The taste of her blood seemed to make it go crazier and it started twitching and going for her throat.

"LARA!"

She snapped out of it suddenly and tried to stretch her neck away. With her good arm she grabbed its neck and wrestled it further from her neck.

"Lara use your legs!"

She kicked up her legs and inched them beneath the mummy's body, then coiled, she kicked forward, sending it flying off over her head and into the wall. Lara quickly jumped up and withdrew her guns from their holsters. Gasping at the pain it caused her arm. The mummy, who had gotten up, took adavantage at her temporary distraction and lunged for her again. She was ready though, Lara quickly look four running steps forward, jumped onto the mummy's head and vaulted off, firing at its head as she went. The mummy spun and as soon as she landed ran for her again in blind rage. Just as it was feet from her, Lara dived onto her back and slid under the mummy, ranking a dagger from her boot and trusting it up, slicing its stomach from one end to the other. The mummy let out one giant roar that seemed to echo forever and fell to the ground in a pool of mummy blood.

Lara lay there while the longest and loudest silence in history raged on.

"Oh. My. God" Zip eventually said.

That broke it.

"Lara? Lara! Holy shit are you alright?" Alister screamed.

No reply

"Lara?"

Nothing

"Oh my god"

...

"Wow Alister" Lara said breathlessly "You...swore"

She could almost hear her two friends collapsing in relief. With a grin she swung her modern/vintage backpack off her shoulders and rummaged around inside for a first aid kit.

"Getting an injury on the first day of a raid is never good luck" The Tomb Raider muttered to herself as she cleaned the wound. "UH! Mummy spit!" she grabbed some antiseptic from the large brown kit with a large green X on the front. "Anyways, i think we are making good time here. I wonder how far away the first room i have to pass through is?" She thought out loud as she wrapped a bandage around her arm and fastened it. She stretched her arm out, to test it. Wincing the slightest bit.

"Uh Lara? Are you sure you will be okay?" Zip worried

"Okay? Please something like this on a raid is like Alister getting a paper cut while flicking through books" Lara replied cheerily

The hacker laughed while Alister cleared his throat.

"They hurt y'know"

"I know Alister."

"Well, after that, you should at least rest a while before starting off again"

At that Lara switched off her bag light and crossed her legs, leaning against the wall as she had a light conversation with her research men, despite her secret concern that something in the trip might go even worse.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxxox WEEEEEEEEE! xoxoxoxoxxoxoxxo

**Hello my ginger ninjas! First chaptah of mah new fic.!**

**LARA: Y'know, im not that much of a sissy.**

**ME: You are in my story honey.**

**LARA: *Pinning me against wall and holding gun to my throat* Listen you little shit, If you make me cry or end up killing me i swear to god-**

**ME: Now wouldnt be a good time to tell you that i planned on injuring you gravely in the last chapter then?**

**LARA: *Boom Boom***

**ALISTER: Lara, what have you done? She was gonna be my wing man!**

**LARA: Huh? Oh, sorry man. What about Zip?**

**ALISTER: Nah Winston has already taken him.**

**LARA: Oh well ill be your wing man.**

**ZIP: Thats great guys, but what are you gonna do with Holly's body??**

**LARA: What i do with all the others i suppose, WINSTON!**

**WINSTON: Yes Ms. Croft?**

**LARA: Clean that up for me will you? Shes leaking blood on my new carpet, Then can you make us some tea?**


End file.
